poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Final Guardian
This is how The Final Guardian goes in My Little Pony Transformers: War for Cybertron. Narrator: THE GREAT OMEGA SUPREME IS VULNERABLE. MEGATRON AND HIS DECEPTICONS MUST PRESS THEIR ATTACK IF THEY HOPE TO OVERCOME THE GUARDIAN OF IACON AND FORCE HIM TO UNLOCK THE GATEWAY TO CYBERTRON'S CORE. Supreme in vehicle mode falls Breakdown: You think he survived all that? Megatron: As long as there's enough left to open the Omega Gate, I care not. Breakdown: Uhh, Megatron, I don't think that's gonna be a problem. Supreme transforms to robot mode Omega Supreme: Power cells: drained. Initiate: energy recovery sub-routine. Soundwave: Sensors indicate that those batteries are the source of Omega Supreme's rejuvenation. Omega Supreme: Scanning: Decepticon intruders. Weapons: Engaging. Breakdown: Weapons engaging?! I thought we had this guy beat. Soundwave: Danger! Avoid Omega Supreme's tractor beam! Seek cover before he fully charges it! Breakdown: Our weapons aren't doing ANYTHING to him! Soundwave: Scans indicate that Omega Supreme's defensive barrier does not extend to his turrets. Recommend targeting them immediately. [ ] Omega Supreme: Warning: vulnerability in select sub-systems. Breakdown: A battery full of Energon just came up out of the floor. Is that normal? Soundwave: Omega Supreme appears to be using the batteries to repair his turrets. Megatron: Decepticons--we must move quickly! Use Dark Energon on the core batteries! [ ] Omega Supreme: Detected: system corruption. Action: release counter-virus. Breakdown: Look at that. The corruption's HURTING him. Megatron: Ah, the great Omega Supreme is vulnerable at last! Decepticons--ATTACK! [ ] Omega Supreme: Armor: weakened. Systems: recalibrating. Situaion: sub-optimal. Breakdown: Hey look! There's another battery! Megatron: What are you waiting for? Use the Dark Energon on it! [ ] Omega Supreme: Detected: system corruption. Action: release counter-virus. Breakdown: This is great. The Dark Energon is breaking down his armor. Megatron: Now, while the Dark Energon has corrupted Omega Supreme's systems--OPEN FIRE! [ ] Omega Supreme: Damage: critical. Iacon: threatened. Battle: unfinished. Breakdown: Argh--he's regenerating again! We've got to stop him! [ ] Omega Supreme: Detected: system corruption. Action: release counter-virus. [ ] Omega Supreme: Systems: failing. Defeat: unacceptable. Orders: protect Iacon. Success: imperative. [ ] Megatron: I, Megatron, have defeated Omega Supreme! Breakdown: Uh... all hail Megatron! Omega Supreme: Systems: corrupted. Power level: 49%. Repairs: intiating. Breakdown: He's getting back up?!?!? What do we do now?! Soundwave: Megatron. Be advised. Omega's inter-shielding is exposed but he still functions. Breakdown: Watch out for those rockets! Soundwave: There is a barrier of armor plating protecting his chest. Breakdown: How are we suppose to get through that armor plating? Megatron: Stop whining and start shooting, Breakdown! Omega Supreme: Immediate surrender: required. Access to core: impossible. Megatron: He's drawing energy from Cybertron's core! What amazing power! I must have it for myself! Breakdown: I thought you said his power was drained! He's got even more now than to begin with! Megatron: It makes no difference. Not even Omega Supreme can stop me now! [ ] Omega Supreme: Power: failing.... Situation: critical.... Soundwave: Omega Supreme's internal shield is down. Use the Dark Energon to corrupt him. Megatron: I know what to do Soundwave. Be silent or face my wrath. fires Dark Energon into Omega Supreme's chest Omega Supreme: Systems: failing. Corruption: total. Megatron: Yes. YES! The Autobots' most powerful weapon AND the key to the core of Cybertron ARE MINE! The universe shall hear my name and TREMBLE! Narrator: OMEGA SUPREME HAS FALLEN, CORRUPTED BY THE INFLUENCE OF DARK ENERGON. TRIUMPHANT, MEGATRON FORCES THE GUARDIAN TO OPEN THE OMEGA GATE AND LEAD THE DECEPTICONS TO THE CORE OF CYBERTRON ITSELF. and his followers arrive at Cybertron's core Megatron: At last, the core of Cybertron is mine. Are the corruptors in place? Starscream: Yes, Lord Megatron. Megatron: Then let it begin! see the core of Cybertron being corrupted with Dark Energon Megatron: A glorious new age is upon us, my brethren. With Dark Energon infused into the core, Cybertron is MINE to COMMAND! Energon flows from Cybertron's core and a flash of light happens. When the light fades, Cybertron has a purple glow over the blue parts Category:Scenes Category:Trevor7626 Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan